


Children

by Stellar_Lux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Lux/pseuds/Stellar_Lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man could not bear children like a woman can, and Kuroko knew this, but Akashi didn't seemed to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

Kuroko loved children, a main reason why he decided to become a kindergarten teacher. Taking care of the children at the school might seem like a chore to others, but it was fun for him. Teaching them and playing games like hopscotch with them made him happy. He also had a great relationship with Akashi. They lived together in a simple one-story house ever since they graduated university.

All and all, Kuroko was content with his life.

Except for one thing.

Kuroko never really thought about it until a visit to a local supermarket. He needed to buy groceries since the refrigerator was looking rather empty. At one of the aisles, he saw a woman and her son. They were smiling and laughing with each other as they picked various items from the shelf and put them in the shopping cart.

For a brief moment, he thought about what it would feel like to have Akashi's child someday.

He shook his head in disbelief. Why was he thinking about this? Two men couldn't have children together. But as he watched the cashier scan the groceries at the counter, he became increasingly distraught about the matter.

:

Kuroko returned home with bags of food in his hands. He opened the refrigerator and mechanically put the newly bought groceries inside. Lost in his thoughts, he stood there in the kitchen for a long time. Then he took a glance at the clock. It was his turn to make dinner, so he quickly cooked some cabbage rolls and set them on plates on the table.

He heard the front door opened. That must be Akashi.

Akashi's voice rang out, "Tetsuya, I'm home." He appeared at the table where they usually ate their meals together.

Kuroko smiled despite his inner thoughts. "Welcome back."

"How was your day?"

"It was good."

"That's nice to hear."

"I made cabbage rolls for dinner."

"I can see that. They look delicious." Akashi averted his gaze from the food on the table to Kuroko. He narrowed his eyes a bit, studying him. "But... What's the matter?"

"What?"

"There's something off about you. No use in hiding it." Akashi's eyes looked straight at Kuroko's. "Tell me," he commanded.

Kuroko wasn't surprised. He was never able to keep anything secret from Akashi for long since the latter was very observant. Plus, Akashi knew him better than anyone else.

"I," Kuroko started to say. "I'm bothered by the fact that we can't have children together."

Akashi goes silent for a moment, contemplating. "And? We don't need children. I'm sure you already have a handful with the children at the school you work at."

Kuroko bit his lip. "You say that now, but there will be a day when you will want children."

"If that day does indeed come, then we'll simply adopt."

"But—" But it's not the same, though Kuroko was unable to let the words spill out.

However, Akashi already knew what he was about to say. In silence, he walked over to Kuroko and placed his hands lightly on Kuroko's cheeks, holding his face in his hands.

Kuroko's temperature heated up. Akashi's face was so close to his own.

"And don't you know already, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. "I wouldn't be even half as happy with a woman, or any other man for that matter, like I am with you."

Kuroko knew that Akashi said that to reassure him, but he was not completely unworried yet.

Then Akashi kissed him gently, and Kuroko let any problems plaguing him go to a distant corner in his mind and focused instead on Akashi's hands moving down from his face to other parts on his body. They've overcame many obstacles in their relationship in the past. There was a high probability that they could get past this, too.

Dinner laid forgotten on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
